


My life hiding as a Monster Girl Host

by Lilanya45



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Cyclops - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Jormungand - Freeform, Lamia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Lizardfolk, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster Girls, Ogres, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Tetra Arms, Undine, Yuri, baku, salamander - Freeform, water elemental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilanya45/pseuds/Lilanya45
Summary: Anzu to her neighbours is a seemingly normal 24 year old woman working in her orange orchard in peace but behind closed doors she is a giganto minotaur who disguised herself with a magic bracelet and she may have just messed up badly and endangered her domestic life by becoming an Extraspecies host. Can she navigate the perils of being a host while hiding her true identity or will she be forced to go back to her home country.
Kudos: 3





	My life hiding as a Monster Girl Host

Anzu should have known better than to actually apply to be an Extraspecies host, doing so will come with so many obstacles for her to overcome not least of all having to hide the fact that she herself isn't actually a human at all but even so here she was filling out the application form

  * Applicant Given Name: Anzu 
  * Applicant Family Name: Mizuko



Anzu sat back in her seat once again thinking about what she is about to do. The elders from her home country had forbidden the gigantos from taking part in the exchange at all but that has not stopped the younger members like Anzu from running away and integrating with humans and doing this is very cathartic to Anzu as the elders are way too controlling in her eyes so she smiled slightly and went back to her application now emboldened in defying the elders

  * Relationship status:  Single 
  * Sexual orientation: 



Anzu was slightly confused at the second question of the section. What does her orientation have to do with hosting extraspecies, surely just the gender would be enough as most extraspecies are in the Exchange solely to mate with males but nonetheless it would not be good on her image if she just left a question blank and she really wanted to be a host though a part of her deep within did hope her homestay may be the opposite of most extreaspecies

  * Sexual orientation:  Gay 



Anzu continued filling out the application, answering questions such as why she wants to be a Host and why she even should be a host until finally she got to the last part, the promise to uphold the Interspecies Protection Act and she quickly signed it before she could overthink about it which might make her reconsider the whole thing which she absolutely refused to allow herself to do.

  * I, Mizuko Anzu , hereby swear to abide by and uphold the Interspecies Protection Act, and I acknowledge that intimate relationships between extra-species homestays and humans are forbidden [except where exempted by the Kimihito Amendment in the case of approved marriage].



Anzu sat back once more and let out a sigh while fiddling with the bracelet that allows her to be disguised as a human in the first place "God i hope that this isn't a mistake, I guess only time will tell"

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Anzu had multiple interviews in person to determine which extraspecies would fit her home best and if it needed changes to accomodate said best fit until finally she got a letter saying her homestay would arrived in the next few days which is how she found herself in her orange orchard while staring at a lamia that was easily three times as big as a normal one "Ah..., you must be my Homestay" Anzu said flatly but that was from sheer shock and in truth she was very surprised about her presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giganto Minotaurs are the largest species of Minotaur, rivalling Jormungand lamias in sheer height and size and are known to frequently trade with Jormungands in between the Jormungands hibernations every era. Giganto Minotaurs also produce the most milk of all minotaurs which is very evident due to the size of their breasts


End file.
